


Bonds of the Goddess

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU: FE3H, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: A collection of AU drabbles for IDOLiSH7 and FE3H. Anywhere from battle scenes to casual days!
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Yuki/Momo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting AU work and I'm super excited about it!

It was as if the world was closing in around him. His lungs couldn’t handle the pressure; the air was too thin to make breathing easy. Weapons struck one another, the ringing permanent in his ears now. The green fields of the valley he once loved was now ravaged with death. Blood clung to the blades of grass, flowers were trampled and no longer recognizable. His heart ached, but he couldn’t stop to think about it.

Thinking was hard. Spells that once came to him hesitated in the back of his mind before coming forward. Trying to find the enemy amongst comrades proved difficult. Faces blurred together and he couldn’t make out one from the other. This wasn’t the same as before; this wasn’t some mock battle where they threw lighthearted spells and wooden weaponry at each other. He was casting magic at people who he once talked with, people who studied and ate meals with him. It felt surreal and he wanted to vomit.

He had to stop thinking about meaningless things. That was the second blade that came too close for comfort. He had to focus on casting his magic. He had to watch the backs of his friends to make sure they didn't fall. He had to stay focused. Ignore the memories, ignore the past, the pain, ignore it all. His body flinched as another spell was cast from his fingers.

He took shelter behind a tree, his head pounding with the reprieve he gave himself. He didn’t have long though. Someone would take notice of his absence and seek him out. He took a glance at the field. He looked for his friends, taking a head count of those that were near him. His heart started racing when he didn’t see one. His eyes darted from person to person to find  _ him _ .

‘ _ Momo. _ ’

He swallowed, pushing the pain down and willing his body back onto the battlefield once more. His hands shook as spell after spell spilled forth. He couldn’t stop running, he had to find Momo. His breath hitched as he came face to face with an armored knight, stopping short and missing the axe that came swinging at his neck. Using the backward momentum, he rolled back and cast flames in the knight’s direction. It bought him enough time to maneuver around the enemy and continue forward. His eyes scanned everyone, not bothering to recognize friend or foe. He just wanted to find Momo, to make sure he was safe. 

His chest was heaving with each ragged breath he took. The sweat on his face pooled at his jawline, droplets falling with each stride he took. He didn’t want to lose hope. He had to believe Momo was still alive. Oh goddess where could he be?

Pain seared through his shoulder, knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground. He landed hard on the once soft grass as his mind raced to catch up. An arrow protruded from his right shoulder, blood flowing down his arm and staining his uniform sleeve as he pushed himself up. The cry of a horse and the heavy hooves coming closer only gave him seconds to act. There was no time to stand. He waited for his moment before turning, raising a hand, and casting nosferatu. 

The archer fell from the horse, arrows snapping under the weight as his horse landed on top of him. His arm gave out under his weight and he slumped to the side. Pain ripped through his body. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes as he gripped at his shoulder. He felt the blood on his fingers and he wanted to scream.

“Yuki!”

Did someone call him? He couldn’t tell with the ringing in his ears. His vision was hazy, trees becoming blurring and no amount of blinking would fix it. 

“Yuki! Hey! You need to get up!”

The voice told him he needed to move but his body felt heavy, too heavy to move on its own. He closed his eyes. It felt as if his energy was being sucked out of him; staying awake became more difficult with the passing seconds. It could be life or death calling to him, but he couldn’t manage to fight it any longer. Someone stood in front of him and his world went black.

\---

He felt the surge of pain in an instant and he was pulled back into reality. His fingers curled in, face contorting in discomfort as he tried to hold back a scream. He clawed at the arm that held him up.

“Hang in there, Yuki.”

The stranger took hold and removed the arrow head from Yuki’s shoulder. Pressure was applied and Yuki didn’t know which discomfort was worse: the arrow or lack thereof. 

That arrow had to have been laced with some sort of poison. He’s never felt this much pain just by over doing his magic. He was rolled over and he felt relief when the pressure on his chest was removed. A hand wiped at the sweat on his forehead and pressed a vile to his lips. He didn’t question it. For all he knew the enemy could be pouring his death down his throat. 

Except this tasted bitter and not at all like death. He allowed himself to swallow the liquid, the pain subsiding to that of a dull discomfort. He opened his eyes.

“Yuki?”

Momo held the empty vulnerary in his hand. Relief washed over his face when he saw those blue eyes open. 

“Stay with me Yuki. You can’t die yet.”

“Momo...” His voice was hoarse.

“I’m here.” Momo smiled, wiping at the dirt that stuck to Yuki’s cheek.

Momo’s hands were rough and he could feel the dirt caked on his palm, but it didn’t matter to him. Momo was safe and that was all he cared about. 

Momo turned to watching the field for any signs of movement towards them. Yuki’s senses were coming back to him, the vulnerary working it’s miracles. He rolled to his side and noted the tenderness still present in his wounded arm.

“I only had a little left, so I hope you’ll be able to stay on your feet a little longer.” Momo discarded the vile and turned his attention back to him. 

Yuki noticed the bruising on Momo’s face and frowned. He reached up and stroked his cheek. He was gentle, letting his fingers dance across the bruise as he weaved magic through his hand. He removed his hand and Momo’s replaced it, poking and prodding his cheek.

“Your magic is something else.” Momo grinned.

“How is it looking out there?” He peered through the bushes.

“Not good, but not bad. Mitsuki is still flying overhead and Ryuu’s on his horse.”

Momo picked up his axe and turned to him. 

“You stay hidden and get to a proper healer.”

“I am a proper healer.” He held his gaze with Momo. “I’m going back out. I can’t let anyone die.”

“You have to think about yourself too Yuki.”

He could care less about himself. The last time he cared about himself he lost someone precious. Memories pushed on the edge of his consciousness; poking, prodding, annoying him. He squeezed his eyes shut. No, he didn’t want to remember. Didn’t want to remember the way they used to laugh, the way they would jump in the river without a care in the world and come back way past their curfew. He clenched his jaw. No matter how much he wanted to run away, he couldn’t. 

Momo had gone ahead when he opened his eyes.

He wouldn’t run away. 

He pushed himself forward and back into the frey, finding Momo and keeping him in sight. He conjured a gale and cast it at a pegasus rider closing in on Momo. The rider fell off her stead and the horse flew off.

“Stubborn as always.”

“I could say the same for you!” Yuki pressed his back against Momo’s as enemies started enclosing on them. 

“I have your back no matter what!” He said, giving a healing touch to Momo. 

Momo smirked before swinging his axe into armor. Yuki willed himself to keep casting. Even if his hands were burning and his body shutting down, he had to push through. Fighting beside one another like this felt almost natural. They covered each other’s open spots, making sure no one could touch either of them.

A bout of dark magic flew through the trees, purple and black blurring their vision and breaking their defensive. A warlock came into view, casting orb after orb at them. Reinforcements spilled from behind the caster. 

“An ambush?” Yuki said as Momo was grabbing his hand to flee.

“We can’t take on this many!”

Yuki knew he was right, but did they stand a chance of outrunning with this many pouring out from the tree line? He raised his hand, a strike of lightning sparking up into the sky. He hoped Mitsuki or Sougo was high enough to see the warning. They were pretty far from the main units and he prayed that more of their troops were close enough to send help. Until then he just had to keep running and fighting and breathing.

A gust of wind drove itself between them, Momo’s hand escaping his hold. Yuki spun on his heel, catching his balance before sending a gale in return. The soldiers behind them shot backwards, their formation scattered.

That was when he saw he was alone. 

“Momo!”

His heart was pounding against his chest, hands shaking as he turned in all directions to try and find his comrade. He felt his head spinning, becoming foggy as his body began to shut down. He needed to keep running, he knew it wasn’t safe here. He knew this, but he couldn’t go on without Momo. His chest heaved with each breath as he scanned the surrounding brush. The gale couldn’t have taken him far.

“You shouldn’t have sent that warning…” 

He heard the shrill voice of the warlock and fell to his knees.

“Yuki!

His eyes caught sight of Momo’s axe flying past him. The warlock’s cry filled the trees as she fell to her knees, axe protruding from her chest. Momo was at his side a moment later.

“Yuki are you okay?” Momo tried to pull him up from the ground. “We need to go!”

Laughter met his ears. It was dark and demonic, unlike any laughter he’s heard before. He opened his eyes to see the warlock make a running start at them. She looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

He felt a pulse in his veins and his hands shot up and around either side of Momo. His crest activated as embers rushed through his hands. The flames ate at his sleeves as they engulfed the warlock. Only when his crest’s power gave out did the flames stop. He couldn’t make out the remains of the warlock. 

He took a breath, arms poised and fingers splayed in front of him.

“Yuki…”

Momo’s body slumped against him. It took his brain a moment to register the axe jutting out from Momo’s back. 

“Momo?” His voice shook as he gripped at fabric. “Momo!”

Blood dyed the fabric red as he worked at getting Momo on a more stable surface. His hands shook as he began to heal the wound. He couldn’t bring himself to remove the axe, not knowing how deep it went and not wanting to bring anymore pain trying to figure it out. Tears blurred his vision and he had to use the back of his hand to wipe them away. Muscle and tissue mended themselves under his careful hands, but why was there still so much blood? Why won’t it stop? The thumping in his chest was unbearable, his stomach churned in vigorous waves, and his breathing made it damn near impossible to breathe. It made it hard to think and this was a moment where he needed to think and concentrate and heal.

“Momo please stay with me. I need you to stay with me!”

The silence was deafening and only made his stomach churn more as it stretched on. He needed to get help. But how could he get help? Was there a way to hide Momo until he returned? Even if he were to go find another healer, any time spent not healing would bring Momo closer to death. That is if he wasn’t already dead. He forced the thought from his mind. Momo was alive. He had to be.

He focused his energy into his hands, clearing his mind and casting the most powerful healing magic he knew. He closed his eyes and pictured Momo’s smiling face. He had to bring that back. He had to see it again.

\---

A familiar grey ceiling entered his view and he blinked. His body felt heavy, like he had been thrown from a cliff and managed to hit every rocky surface on the way down. He sighed at the inconvenience and brought a hand to his head. Did he train too hard with Momo the other day?

Wait.

He sat up, albeit too fast, as he realized what had happened. He couldn’t throw the covers off fast enough as he struggled to pull his boots on. The pounding in his head made his vision blurry and he cursed his body for being weak. The hallway was dark when he opened the door. Night had fallen on the Monastery, the smile of the moon the only light he had for guidance. 

Momo’s room was on the first floor and to think he would ever have an issue with descending a staircase. He was grateful that most people were asleep at this hour as he stuck close to the wall and each stair. Has the staircase always been this long? He sighed when he reached the bottom, taking a moment to sit and regain his strength. 

Momo’s room wasn’t much farther, he was sure he could make it. Would he even be in his room? The last place he wanted to be was the infirmary and he doubted Momo would want to be cooped up there either. If anything he could take a nap on Momo’s bed if the room was vacant. He knocked on the door the same time he was turning the handle to enter. 

“Momo?”

“Hm?” Momo was sitting at his desk, a book propped open in front of him.

Yuki didn’t hesitate with his steps and crossed the room in seconds. He captured Momo in his arms, burying his face in his shoulder. His tears wouldn’t stop falling as he sobbed into Momo. His whole body shook as his hands clung to fabric.

“Yuki that hurts…” Momo clenched his jaw as Yuki squeezed. 

He released Momo upon request and stood back.

‘ _ That’s right. Momo was injured because of me. _ ’ 

If the goddess were to come down and strike his heart he would accept his fate. As it stood now his heart already hurt, she just needed to give the final blow. He wiped at his tears with his palm, trying to get them to stop. Momo stood from his desk.

“I’m sorry.” His voice shook.

“Yuki it’s okay.”

“How is it okay? You got hurt because of me!” 

He tried to stop the shaking in his voice. He couldn’t let Momo take the blame for his actions. If he had just listened to him in the first place Momo wouldn’t have had his weapon returned to him in the manner it did. Goddess why do these tears keep coming?

A hand caressed his cheek, thumbing away the tears that streamed down his face.

“I am here, Yuki.” Momo pressed his forehead to his. “I’m alive.”

He fell into Momo’s arms, sobbing and sniffling. He didn’t want to let go of him. He wanted him to stay as close as possible, just to make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

Momo led him to the bed, pulled the covers back, and coaxed him in. He pulled at the covers while Momo pinched the flame out on the candle.

Once Momo was beside him again everything felt a little better. Sleep hung heavy in his eyes and he tried to keep them open. Momo leaned in and kissed each eye closed.

“Please sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He listened this time and trusted that everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥ I hope you enjoyed the first segment! There is more to come with other characters, so please look forward to them!
> 
> Please be sure to check out the wonderful fanart June has made for this AU! Her Yuki and Momo drawing can be seen [here](https://twitter.com/juneee_I/status/1228488956871835648?s=20)! Be sure to give it a like and retweet!
> 
> As always, please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000 ♥ It means a lot!


	2. Yuki/Momo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an after episode from the previous chapter! Please enjoy!

Yuki felt he could sleep forever. He needed it after all; his muscles were sore, hands stiff, and head pounding. Sleeping next to Momo made it a little easier to cope. He rolled over, reaching to pull Momo closer. 

“Momo?”

Something didn’t feel right. He forced his eyes to open. Momo was laying on his back, his head moving to either side as he mumbled in his sleep. Yuki sat up and rubbed his shoulder.

“Momo.”

His shirt was damp with sweat, the droplets beading on his face. Yuki shook his shoulder. 

“Momo! Wake up!”

He didn’t know what to do. His heartbeat quickened as Momo’s eyes remained closed. He moved to straddle him, grabbed both of his shoulders, and shook. This had to be the worst possible way to be woken up but it had to be done. 

“Wake up Momo!” 

He continued to shake him, tapping his cheeks every now and then. The room grew cold despite Momo continuing to sweat. Maybe he should wake a healer? But that would leave Momo alone for far too long in his mind. The mumbling grew louder, becoming more coherent.

Then he saw Momo’s eyes open. His breathing was ragged and short, taking in all the air he could. His body started to shake as he grabbed Yuki's forearms, fingernails digging into skin. Yuki tried to ignore it, more worried about calming Momo down. 

“Hey it’s okay. You’re okay now.” He shushed him as he watched pink irises dart from side to side. 

He could feel Momo’s heart beating faster than his own, the fabric on his chest moving in time with it.

“Momo…” 

Yuki would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. Seeing Momo in this state only meant that his dreams formed nightmares. If only he knew magic to help ease the vivid terrors still fresh in Momo’s mind. For now all he could do was speak to him until Momo’s grip on reality returned. 

“I’m here. Everything is okay.” He leaned closer, but was wary of the distance. “You’re safe.”

He hoped if Momo could make out his face that it would help bring him back. He kept talking, reassuring that he was there and Momo was alright now. It took a little bit, but he started making progress. He was able to free one of his arms, making way to free the other one. He was gentle, rubbing Momo’s hand until he let go. He pulled his sleeve to his palm and dabbed at the sweat on Momo’s forehead, blowing a stream of air to help cool his body. Momo’s chest rose and fell in quick, painful breaths.

“Yuki.”

“What’s wrong?” He could see Momo was trying to hold back his tears. 

“It hurts…” His voice was hoarse. “My back hurts.”

Yuki’s heart sank as he saw tears escape.

“Let me see it.” He rubbed a thumb across Momo’s cheek before helping him sit up. 

Momo’s face contorted as he was pulled up and rotated, letting his legs slide off the bed. Yuki moved in front of Momo, trying with all his might not to hurt him, as he helped pull his shirt over his head. 

Yuki felt his breath catch when he saw the mark that adorned his back. The wound started between his shoulder blades and reached down to touch the very tip of his hip. It was the farthest from being pretty, or even worthy of showing off as a battle scar. What made it worse was the memories that came flooding back to him at the sight. He cursed himself, knowing that he caused such an undesirable mark. If he hadn’t been distracted, if he had just cast the spell and hit his target...

No, he couldn’t be remorseful right now. Momo needed him. 

He cooled his hands with a spell before he touched Momo’s back. Momo was startled by the cool touch and he whispered a quick apology. Momo sat rigid as the cool sensation traveled up and down his back, fingers twitching in discomfort on the edge of the bed. Yuki studied the wound as he shifted his hands to healing. There was a lot that needed work and he wondered if someone had been checking up on him or if Momo was trying to play a hero. That would have to be a lecture saved for later. 

He could tell the spots that bothered Momo the most; his breathing would deepen and his back would tense up as he curled his hands into the sheets. 

“Try and relax Momo.” He has to remind him. 

He hadn’t realized how large the wound was. Thinking back on it, if he hadn’t worked as quick as he did who knows if Momo would still be here. He paused on a knot and applied some pressure, making sure his magic really got down into the muscle. It would be a long recovery at this rate. He doubted Momo would be able to show off anytime soon, let alone swing an axe without struggle. His hands moved along his spine; up and down, slow and gentle. He wanted to give as much relief as he was able to manage. It was the least he could do, he thought as he bit back the memories.

He noticed Momo wasn’t tensing up as much when he revisited areas, relief filling his chest. When he felt the pain was taken care of, he stopped and let the green glow around his hands retreat.

“How does it feel?” He asked, pulling his hands to his lap.

Momo was quiet, but his breathing was back to normal so he took it as a good sign. 

“It’s cold without your touch.”

Yuki was glad Momo couldn’t see his face, his cheeks painting themselves pink at the comment.

“You’ll need to warm up then. Would you like another shirt?” 

Momo shook his head, turning himself around to face Yuki.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your hands must be tired.” Momo grabbed one of Yuki’s hands.

Momo brought the hand up and placed a kiss across worn knuckles. Yuki felt his face heat up at the motion and averted his gaze.

“They don’t hurt that much…”

His head was pounding again. He didn’t want to know what time it was and considered the option of sleeping well into the afternoon just to get some relief. Momo held his hand, rubbing circles into his palm and fingers.

“Yuki.”

He held his breath, hoping the pain hadn’t returned.

“Thank you.” Momo paused. “Thank you so much.”

Tears escaped from those eyes he loved and that dull pain returned to his chest. Yuki thumbed at the tears that rolled down.

“I know you’re tired and hurting, but you still take time to deal with my selfishness…”

“Momo, it’s okay.” Yuki pulled him closer. “I want you to get better and I’m going to help whenever I can.”

“But…”

“No buts. I’m going to be stubborn about it.”

He smiled and Momo let out a chuckle as he wiped at his face. Yuki kissed his forehead before readjusting his pillow to lay down. It did little for his head, but he knew sleep would come the moment his eyes closed. He motioned for Momo to join him.

“Let’s get some rest.” Sleep hung in his voice as he felt his body relax into the bed once more. 

Momo brought the covers and curled up next to him. He wanted to keep his eyes open just a little bit longer, just so he could see that Momo was comfortable. 

“Good night Yuki.” Momo’s lips pressed against his forehead. 

The pounding in his head was a little more bearable now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot fun writing it! 
> 
> I don't have a solid schedule of when I'm going to post but I hope you will stay around for the next chapter when it goes up! 
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000 ♥


	3. Iori and Riku

Today the dining hall was serving, not his most favorite dish, but one that was acceptable. Attending the monastery meant following the rules they laid out, even if that meant eating only halfway decent food four times a week. He found a seat towards the back of the hall, sitting down and propping his book open. Even with the school year just beginning he felt like he had so much to do. Everything from studying to practicing to participating in class activities. 

“Can I sit with you?”

It caught Iori off guard, someone talking to him. He looked up from his book to see vibrant red hair.

“If you insist.” Was his response.

“Thank you!” 

He didn’t recognize the boy that sat across from him. He assumed he was from one of the other classes. They sat quiet at first, eating their meal, before the red head broke the silence.

“I don’t think we’ve met before.” He offered his hand. “I’m Nanase. Nanase Riku.”

“Izumi Iori.” He shook his hand. 

The smile on the other’s face grew with the acceptance of the handshake. It was a small gesture but he seemed to be thrilled about it.

“What class are you in Iori?” 

Already starting with the questions. This was something he would’ve liked to avoid, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Black Eagle.”

“Woah that’s awesome! I’m in Golden Deer!” 

Iori didn’t see what was so awesome about his class. A class was a class right? He studied and practiced for the entrance exams and that’s where he was placed. Riku went back to eating his lunch. He seemed to really enjoy it with how quick he was shovelling it into his mouth. Iori went back to his book. There was one problem in particular that was stumping him. He didn’t know how the book got the end result from the steps given, granted they were summarized steps based on the assumption the reader knew the steps previous to reading.

“Oh are you studying magic too?”

Iori didn’t notice the other staring at him.

“Yes. I presume you study it as well?” 

“Magic is my specialty!” Riku smiled. “Dark magic really catches my interest!”

Iori’s jaw wanted to drop, but he kept it closed. This human who gave off the radiance of the sun was studying dark magic?

“You study dark magic Nanase?”

Riku tilted his head at the question.

“Yeah! It’s the only thing I’ve been able to do consistently.” He laughed. “Maybe we can practice together sometime!”

Iori nodded his head, not sure if he would have the time to practice with a stranger. 

“My class is starting soon. It was nice meeting you Iori!” Riku stood. “I hope we can sit together again soon!”

\---

Iori was tired. With his class partaking in back to back missions he didn’t have the time of day to do anything for himself. Heck, just eating in the dining hall was a treat. What they served today was decent; a platter that was higher up on his list of acceptable food to eat. The bonus was the dessert they were serving.

“Long time no see Iori!” 

He heard the voice next to him, red hair coming into view as Riku received his food.

“It has, hasn’t it?”

“I’m glad we can share a meal together again.” 

There’s that sunshine smile again. Iori found it almost blinding and he frowned. He turned toward the tables, looking for a place to sit. His brother had established an area in the middle and Iori was relieved to see him. 

“Mitsuki. How are your injuries?”

“Don’t be such a worry wart. I’m fine.” Mitsuki brushed off the question. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hello! I’m Riku!” Riku popped out from behind Iori. 

Iori was not amused. 

“Nanase is not my friend. Just an acquaintance.”

“Iori don’t be so stiff.” Mitsuki offered a seat at the table.

Iori took a seat next to his brother, Riku sitting across from them. 

“What class are you in Riku?”

Iori tuned out the basic questioning between his brother and Riku, focusing on his plate in front of him. The food tasted better than he expected and he was thrilled, taking spoonful after spoonful. Riku’s enthusiasm broke his peaceful moment.

“Woah! You have a dragon?” Iori looked up to see Riku’s eyes sparkling. “That’s so cool!”

“It’s a lot of hard work.” Mitsuki laughed. “She can be very picky sometimes.”

“Can I meet her?”

“I don’t know if she’ll be set to meet new comers yet, but I’m sure Iori would be happy to show you his horse.”

Iori choked on his dessert as Mitsuki placed a hand on his back.

“Mitsuki!”

“I would love to see your horse! I bet they are beautiful!” Riku was jumping up and down in his seat. 

Iori sighed, trying to figure out which direction this outing would go. He did have to check up on his horse, so it shouldn’t hurt to have an extra set of hands around. He picked up his tray and looked at Riku. 

“Meet me at the stables when you’re finished.”

\---

Iori was surprised at how well his horse warmed up to Riku. Most people were afraid to get close because of the horse’s intimidation factor. But not Riku. 

“What’s their name?”

“Hugo.”

“Ah Hugo! You are a handsome one!” Riku stroked the snout of the animal.

Iori brushed out his coat, knocking dust and dirt to the ground.

“You can feed him if you’d like.” He pointed at a barrel. “I think I left an apple in there.”

Iori watched as Riku found the apple, amongst other things, and offered it to Hugo. Hugo took it without hesitation and Riku laughed.

“Is there another brush? I can help with his mane!”

Iori was surprised at the offer, but gave Riku the direction of the brush and how to brush the mane. It was nice, he thought, having someone to share the work with and someone to talk to.

“Nanase. Would you want to practice after this?”

It surprises him every time Riku lights up, but that wasn’t a bad thing, right? Maybe this ‘acquaintance’ title could become ‘friend’ after a while. He smiled.

“Are you smiling?”

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first time writing both Iori and Riku and I had so much fun doing so! 
> 
> Please check out the wonderful fanart June made [here](https://twitter.com/juneee_I/status/1229854301050241031?s=20)! It was also the inspiration for this chapter ♥
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♥


	4. Ryuunosuke and Momo

“Are you participating in the tournament this month?” 

Ryuu glanced up from his spear.

“Me? I don’t think so.”

“Really? This month is for spear wielders.” Momo stood in front of him, rocking on his heels. 

“I’m sure you would do great!”

Ryuu’s hand pushed against the spear head, the cloth he was using polishing the blade with the stroke. He didn’t mind tournaments and found them rather enjoyable. Being able to test his abilities to his peers and learning from the professors who gave critiques afterward was always a plus in his mind. What he didn’t enjoy was the crowd; people from other classes watching and sneering. He didn’t come from nobility, so the crowd had a mark against him already, and his fighting style was different from most of the other students. 

“I don’t think I’m fit enough for it this round.” He laughed.

“That’s what you said about the last one too.” Momo’s face formed a pout.

Ryuu didn’t want to lie to his classmate, but was it really a lie to begin with? For the most part he practiced on his own, making use of the training hall when the student count was low in the evening and early morning. He couldn’t remember the last time he sparred with another classmate. 

“You’ll have to spar with someone eventually.” Momo sighed, setting himself in the grass to watch the sky. 

“I think I’ll manage.” 

“Ryuu.” Momo turned his head toward him. 

Ryuu had never seen Momo so serious before. His vibrant eyes held steady as he continued.

“I’ve seen your skill. You’ve got what it takes to win a tournament, without a doubt.”

“I really don’t...”

“You let the voices of others cloud your thoughts.” Momo sat up. 

“You don’t come from noble blood? You don’t have a crest? So what! I don’t have that fancy stuff either!” 

Ryuu felt a prick in his heart. Momo didn’t have those issues because he was cool and had actual skill. He could swing an axe and never miss a target, throw a punch and had mercy to give to those not worthy. Ryuu didn’t have any of that. 

“You’ve got to stand up for yourself Ryuu.”

“Thanks for your kind words, but,” Ryuu placed his spear to the side. “I’ve been thinking about leaving the academy.”

He didn’t want to see the reaction from his friend, standing from the bench. He was sure he wouldn’t be missed by many. A few of his house mates might be sad, but he set a resolve to send letters to them every month while they were still attending classes. All he had to do was gain the courage to leave. 

“That’s garbage!” Momo was on his feet. “You don’t mean any of that!”

“What if I do?” Ryuu clenched his fists.

“I won’t let you.”

He didn’t want to argue with Momo, throwing the cloth he held to the ground and starting off to his room. 

“Ryuu!”

Momo ran at him, wrapping his arms around him and pushing him to the ground. He threw his hands out, bracing for the impact. Momo rolled off and stood again, arms raised and ready.

“If you think you’re leaving that easy, you’re wrong.”

“Momo I’m not fighting you!”

“Then I hope you know how to dodge.” Momo adjusted his feet before lunging.

Ryuu parried and took his stance. It had been sometime since he went hand to hand with someone and it showed. Momo landed a punch to his cheek, the pain spreading through his jaw. He wasn’t as quick and agile as his opponent, throwing punches only to miss and get hit in return. 

Momo aimed for his side, his leg swinging and hitting his target. Ryuu grabbed his ankle and threw him to the side. Momo landed hard, his face cringing at the pain as he lay stunned on the ground. 

“Momo, please stop this.”

“Not until you change your mind.” Momo was slow to get up.

Ryuu averted his gaze and Momo took that as his answer. Another bout of punches were thrown, marking up their faces with each blow.

“Hey!” 

The sound of another coming their way didn’t stop them. Ryuu’s fist met Momo’s abdomen, spit escaping the other’s mouth as he crumpled to the ground.

“Ryuu that’s enough!” 

Gaku placed him in a headlock, pulling him away from Momo. Yuki met Momo on the ground, helping him with his balance. Ryuu tapped Gaku’s arm to release him. It wasn’t until they were some distance away that he did.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Gaku was stern as Ryuu tried to catch his breath. 

Before Ryuu could get a word from his mouth Momo answered.

“He said he was going to leave the academy.” 

All eyes were on him now. 

“Is that true?” Gaku’s eyes met his and the pricking in his heart returned.

“I did mention it.”

Ryuu wiped at his lip, blood smearing on the back of his hand. It’s not like he wanted to go, but felt that the academy would be better off without him. 

“Was Momo trying to persuade you to stay?” Yuki spoke up.

Ryuu nodded his head, to which Yuki smiled and smacked Momo on the back. Momo coughed.

“Why would you even think about something like that?” 

Ryuu couldn’t hold Gaku’s gaze. The more he thought about it the more he couldn’t put into words a proper reason as to why he wanted to leave. Saying that he was no good? That he didn’t think he was needed? Gaku would start throwing punches at him next. 

“The academy wouldn’t be the same without you here, Ryuu.” Gaku placed a hand on his shoulder. “Who else would have the gall to spar with me?”

“Gaku’s right.” Yuki’s smile was gentle. “Joint missions would be totally different without your lance coming to the rescue.”

Ryuu was silent. He felt the tears forming in his eyes and he willed himself not to cry in front of his friends. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Just say you’re not leaving!” Momo was on his feet again. 

“Pick up that lance of yours and show everyone who’s the best of the best!”

“Are you joining the tournament?” Gaku was surprised.

“I’ll root for you.” Yuki added.

Seeing the smiles of his friends around him made his heart swell. A smile formed and the tears freed themselves. 

“Thank you, guys. Maybe I could give the tournament a shot.”

“I’ll heal you right up and Momo will help you practice.” Yuki’s hands glowed as he started the healing process.

“Eh? Me?”

“You started this so you are going to finish it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


	5. Sougo and Mitsuki

Mitsuki stood rigid. How in the world did he get paired up with the heir to the Osaka house? He glanced at the man that stood beside him. He held himself well, his posture next to perfect compared to his slumped over form. Mitsuki straightened his back. He had to make a good impression if he was working with someone of high status like this.   
The professor gave them their instructions and left them to their tasks. Mitsuki turned to the man next to him.  
“I’m Mitsuki! I look forward to working with you today.”   
“Likewise. I’m Sougo.”   
His smile was gentle and Mitsuki felt his body relax. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad working with him after all. That was until he saw what their task was.   
He didn’t want to make a fool of himself trying to take the wyverns out. He was confident in what he was doing, but sometimes his nerves intervened if someone was watching.   
The two entered the stables the wyverns were held in. Sougo made his way to a stable in the middle, tapping on the wooden door. Mitsuki questioned why he went to that stall, until a wyvern stuck it’s nose over the door. He jumped back when he saw the creature.   
“He won’t hurt you.” Sougo placed his hand on the wyvern’s snout.   
Mitsuki’s eyes were wide. He would have never guessed a man as high ranked as Sougo Osaka would be so relaxed around a wyvern. From the way he was acting, it looked as if the wyvern was one he saw on the regular. His heart swelled with admiration.   
“What’s his name?”  
“Luciole.”  
Even the wyvern’s name was cool! Sharp features and cool toned scales adorned its body. Mitsuki was almost too scared to approach the stable. He willed his feet to move towards Sougo, hiding his shaking hands behind his back.   
“Alright, shall we take these wyverns out flying?”  
“Let’s do it!”  
Sougo pulled the gate open, letting the wyvern saunter out of the stable as he went to fetch a saddle. Mitsuki followed and grabbed a saddle before picking a wyvern for himself.  
The sky was clear, perfect for flying. Mitsuki led his wyvern out to the field, the creature stretching its wings before laying in the dew dropped grass.   
“Must feel nice, right?” Mitsuki rubbed his hand along the scales on its neck.  
Sougo’s wyvern stretched its wings before standing on his hind legs.  
“Luciole is ready to go.” Sougo laughed as he gave a tug on the rein.  
The wyvern lowered his body, allowing his rider to mount. Mitsuki followed suit, mounting and pulling on the rein. The wyverns stretched their wings, looked to the sky, and took off. The wind ruffled Mitsuki’s hair as he climbed higher and higher. He doesn’t remember when he closed his eyes but when he felt himself level out, he ventured to open them. He hadn’t been in the sky in so long he almost forgot what the world looked like from up high. They hadn’t climbed much, but it was enough to break the tree line and catch a view of the sun setting behind the monastery. Oranges and pinks swirled together to create a view that was once in a lifetime.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sougo flew up beside him.  
“Beautiful can’t even describe this.”  
Mitsuki let a smile spread across his face. He had been so caught up in studying that he had forgotten about the little pleasures in life. He caught Sougo staring at him, but the other smiled back at him.   
“We should come up here more often.”  
“‘We?’” Mitsuki pointed a finger between both of them.  
“I like your style. I thought it would be nice to hang out more often.” Sougo laughed. “Unless you don’t want to?”  
“It’s not that!” Mitsuki waved his hand. “You just caught me off guard is all.”  
Sougo laughed, tapping his heel to the side of Luciole. The wyvern in turn took off.  
Mitsuki grinned, feeling the rush of adrenaline pierce his body. He tapped his heel and gripped the rein, taking off after Sougo.


End file.
